ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yeh'Weh'a
Yeh'Weh'a is a Void god from beyond the Dark Tapestry. He is a strange deity that claims True Neutrality but his form of Neutral seems to be both All-Good and All-Evil at the same time. He will demand Lawful Good obedience from his followers while making them commit acts of Chaotic Evil. Even Yeh'Weh'a himself will take responsibility for all evil actions committed by him and his followers all the while claiming to be the father of law and order. Many of his followers are followers in secret as he has no true shrines other than those made by the minority that worship him yet at the same time he seems to have many followers since these few are spread across the multiple planets throughout the multiverse. His motives are uncertain, blessing those who defy him and cursing the most loyal as tests of faith. He embraces fully all good and evil deeds. Description and History No one knows what the true appearance of Yeh'Weh'a as all who have seen him have either died or gone completely insane. All of his followers fear him despite believing he will save the world but how he will is not exactly clear. On top of this, his true name does not seem to be known either since he seems to be an alien god from beyond the dark tapestry and the pronunciation of his true name seems beyond the linguistics of those of this world. His origins seem even more unclear and all that seems to be known is that he is ancient as cults of him spread to distant times on this and many other worlds. It is unknown if even more ancient races worshiped him on now dead planets. Likewise, his motives are unclear as he seems to give contradicting doctrines, messages, and tasks to different people. Some he demands blood sacrifice, others he demands good deeds, and still yet others he requires nothing at all other than blind faith. This seems to be in essence pure chaos but on the other hand he also has strict lawful commands and actions. As a result, he is seen as a strange Neutral that instead of being neither good nor evil he is instead fully both. Thus, he is known as the Bringer of Chaos and Order. Powers and Abilities Yeh'Weh'a has the ability to give blessings and curses and this includes the ability to give and take lives. Followers can ask for divine intervention from him and he may or may not save their lives (especially if he is the one killing them) but they may regret it if they do. He has the power to lay quests and has been known to give outrageous and even impossible quests, especially to those he has helped. He also has the power to manipulate nature around him. No secrets can be hidden from Yeh'Weh'a either and he always knows when hes being lied to. As a Great Old One, Yeh'Weh'a seems to defy many of the natural laws. He is effectively immortal although he could have an unknown weakness. He also has an Unspeakable Presence which causes all who come into his presence to either immediately die or to become completely insane. Trying to read his mind also causes people to suffer from some form of insanity.Category:Deity